Tomaré el dolor y dejaré el placer
by caracoles1277
Summary: Chile, el hijo de Antonio va por primera vez a un baile. ¿Qué encontrará allí? Advertencias: bastante cursi,les advierto, pero linda. Ukxchi
1. Conocerte

_**Holi que tal? Primero que nada gracias por los que me dejaron reviews antes hum...aquí le dejo uno que se me ocurrió a los fans de esta pareja. no es muy bueno pero...eh...merecía ser publicado?  
><strong>_**Ni Hetalia ni Manuel o los personajes del famdom me pertenecen. Todos los derechos reservados a sus autores...y eso. c: bye!**_**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Te vi por primera vez ayer, cuando las luces de los candelabros hacían brillar hermosamente las medallas que colgaban sobre tu pecho prendidas del traje blanco que llevabas. Fue mi primera fiesta, finalmente mi padre me presentaba en público.<br>Estaba en el fondo del gran salón conversando con otras naciones tratando de pasar desapercibido para no causarle problemas a Antonio. Jamás fui su hijo favorito, bien lo sabía, más bien sólo era el hijo al que esperaba algún día intercambiar por riquezas. Hasta que vi tus ojos verdes profundos encontrarse con los míos. Me sonrojé, por un momento quise que me tragara la tierra, estaba siendo tan egoísta esperando que dirigieses tu vista hacia a mí, que me prestaras atención, pero solo estabas buscando a Francia, el amigo de mi padre.  
>La música que antes sonaba apacible ahora llenaba mi cabeza, el baile había comenzado y yo no tenía ganas de bailar, es más, ni siquiera bailaba muy bien al contrario de mis hermanos, en comparación a ellos yo era muy torpe en ese tipo de cosas, creo que, ser "hermoso" como decían era mi única virtud…suspiré, apenas comenzaba la noche y esto estaba siendo demasiado para mí.<br>Me alejé del tumulto camino hacia el balcón con la esperanza de poder aflojar el corbatín de mi traje cuando sentí una mano sobre mi hombro que me hizo girar suavemente.  
>Dos gemas verdes a pocos centímetros de mi cara me observaban y una dulce sonrisa que hicieron mis mejillas colmarse de un rojo intenso. Quedé sin habla, sin aliento y mis labios temblaron.<br>-No temas, ¿Quieres bailar?- dijiste inclinando tu cabeza y pasaste tu dedo pulgar sobre mis labios.  
>-Yo…- antes de poder responder que no, ¡Estaba demasiado avergonzado y nervioso! tomaste mi brazo y fui arrastrado hasta el centro del salón donde otras parejas bailaban. Sentí un brazo rodear mi espalda y apegarme hacia ti, y mi mano fue levantada hasta posarse sobre tu hombro.<br>Uno, dos, tres vueltas y la música no se detenía, es más, cada vez sonaba más fuerte y más rápido hasta casi llegar a ser insoportable, ¿Nadie más lo notaba?  
>Uno, dos, tres pasos y no hubo caso, sin esperanzas, caí perdidamente enamorado al instante en que tus pestañas se balanceaban y tu cabello, suave, tocó mi cara. Jamás pensé que mi primer baile fuese el recuerdo de mi primer amor. No tienes idea cuan mal me está haciendo sentir esto. Eres endemoniadamente hermoso, y ni siquiera lo intentas, no puedo sacar tu sonrisa de mi mente.<br>Uno, dos, tres pasos y un giro, tus labios tomaron los míos, y fue todo lo que siempre desee que fuera. Estando tan cerca del amor que por un momento olvide por completo el dolor. Afirmé fuertemente tu hombro con mi mano para no caer, levanté mi rostro para mirarte, demasiado tímido como para sonreír.  
>Uno, dos, tres pasos y algo sucedió, por primera vez desde que estoy contigo el tiempo transcurrió más lento, antes de darme cuenta estaba congelado. Mi corazón se fundió por completo y encontró el amor verdadero, aquel que en mi vida había sentido, estaba lleno. Había encontrado mi parte faltante la cual me había sido arrebatada quizá antes de nacer y había estado buscando toda mi vida.<br>Todo el mundo miraba alrededor en especial mi padre, pero estaba ido, me había vuelto loco, embobado con tu sonrisa, estaba haciendo hasta lo imposible por no oír, pero ellos hablan demasiado fuerte y mis oídos revientan, sus miradas reprobadoras y sus críticas me estaba hiriendo, creo que mis piernas están cediendo. Mi cabeza se está llenando de dudas, pero oh, eres lo más dulce que he encontrado jamás y no quiero dejarte ir. Demasiado tímido como para salir corriendo me paralicé.  
>En este mundo en que he nacido, entiendo ahora que el único objetivo es que sea infeliz. ¿A cuántas naciones debo complacer antes de tener un poco de felicidad? Demasiado tímido como para salir corriendo. Uno, dos, tres vueltas y lágrimas amenazan con caer sobre mis mejillas.<br>Pero nada es más doloroso que los latidos al sentir tu abrazo sobre mí. Y en este infierno de brillantes luces, sedosos vestidos burdeo, y deliciosa comida sólo veo tu rostro que sonríe apacible.  
>Eres tan hermoso, me he vuelto loco, estoy enamorado y eso me hace miserable, porque jamás me amarás. Tratarán de alejarme, y de lastimarme, pero ellos no saben, que mi corazón lleno por primera vez hoy, está lastimado, ya no me pertenece.<p>

Pov Inglaterra.

Manuel, ¿Crees en el amor a primera vista? Yo no creía, pero me has hecho dudar; creo que es posible convertir a una persona espiritualmente, porque Chile, me has hecho renacer.  
>Cariño, tengo tanto amor por ti dentro de mí, que no lo puedo explicar. No sé por dónde comenzar a explicar, he estado preocupado por ti tanto tiempo, siendo el hijo menor de España hace muchos años que no te veo, eras apenas un niño cuando te conocí. Y ahora me doy cuenta, te amo más que a nada, tanto que las palabras no alcanzan a tocar lo que hay en mi corazón. Si intentara explicarlo luciría como un loco, y no quiero asustarte.<br>Te he observado desde que entraste al salón, tan frágil, tan lindo, que temo Francia quiera hacer de las suyas contigo. No soy bueno explicando lo que siento, espero me disculpes, pero si esta noche no bailamos habré soñado contigo por años en vano.  
>Tan lindo, tan tímido, sigues apenas los pasos de baile. Vuelve a mirarme, por favor, quiero ver esos ojos miel que a menudo lucen apagados, cegados por la crueldad de la gente en este mundo. Sé que debo contenerme, oh, lo sé, eres tan frágil, creo que te estás derritiendo sobre mis brazos y no quisiera que fuese de otra forma.<br>Antonio te está mirando, todos te están mirando, porque eres hermoso y no te has dado cuenta, pero suelen hablar de ti como una promesa, pero esta noche, no quiero hablar de lo bueno que serás en un futuro, sino de expresar cuánto me gustas. Desde el principio me tuviste y no lo sabes. Te sacaré de aquí, confía en mí, déjame abrazarte y huye conmigo esta noche. 

* * *

><p>Espero les guste! dejen comentarios siempre se agradecen c: ah! y paciencia que aún no entiendo muy bien como funciona esto para publicar. Es cortito porque tengo un segundo cap que aún debo corregir y descubrir como subirlo e-é .<p> 


	2. Una noche

_**Holi que tal? Primero que nada gracias por los que me dejaron reviews antes hum...aquí le dejo uno que se me ocurrió a los fans de esta pareja. no es muy bueno pero...eh...merecía ser publicado?  
><strong>_**Ni Hetalia ni Manuel o los personajes del famdom me pertenecen. Todos los derechos reservados a sus autores...y eso. c: bye!**_**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Soy arrastrado fuera de la fiesta una vez la pieza de baile ha terminado, ante la mirada atónita de mi padre y alguno de mis hermanos, creo que nadie más lo ha visto. Me golpeará, estoy seguro, pero por hoy, no iniciará una pelea con Inglaterra y eso es suficiente para mí, gustoso cambiaría este día a cambio de una vida de sufrimiento.<p>

Subimos las escaleras de la gran mansión hasta el cuarto piso, una de las últimas habitaciones y la más grande. Sólo ahora me doy cuenta, es la casa de Inglaterra, sus cuadros adornan los pasillos.  
>Hermosos y coloridos ranúnculos en jarrones de fina porcelana decoran la habitación. Murales exquisitos de tonos dorado con motivos angelicales. Arañas de cristal cuelgan del techo y guardapolvos brocados blancos… una gran cama de telas y sedas rojas se impone frente a los enormes ventanales de la habitación. La puerta es cerrada tras de mí y las cortinas son abiertas de par en par, la habitación está oscura, pero la luz de la luna le imprime un resplandor azulado al lugar.<p>

-Lo siento- dices, y soy empujado de espalda sobre la cama. Un peso se posa a horcajadas sobre mi cadera. Una mano audaz comienza a desabotonar mi traje y camisa. –Ahh- tu mano se desliza sobre mi pecho y mi tetilla. –hm…hn- tu lengua caliente sobre mi cuello me está haciendo suspirar, creo que es demasiado para mi…si no te detienes, tendré un recuerdo que volverá sobre mí tormentoso cada noche por el resto de mi vida. –Por…favor..de..tente- digo mientras intento luchar con mis propios demonios, pero lo estás haciendo muy difícil, tu figura que comienza a desnudarse contrasta con la luna, algo así sólo lo he imaginado en mis sueños antes.

Qué humillante, creo que voy a llorar, por ser tan débil. Estás jugando conmigo, y soy lo suficientemente estúpido como para dejarte hacerlo, porque estoy locamente enamorado. Si existe alguna esperanza de que yo también te guste, o de que pueda llegar a reemplazar a Francia en tu vida, dímela y el peso de estar siendo enjaulado antes de tener la edad suficiente para volar será menos terrible. Dime lo que necesito saber. –Hm..n..no- ya estás completamente desnudo y yo también, esa mueca aniñada que haces con ojos llenos de ternura me está matando. Dilo por favor. –Te amo, Manuel- lágrimas corren por mi mejilla aún cuando creo que cerrar mis ojos tan fuertemente para que no salgan, me está haciendo daño y no está funcionando. Estás jugando conmigo, pero es suficiente como para que pueda aceptarlo, toma mi aliento y jamás lo dejes ir por favor. En el fondo, siempre he sido egoísta, y siempre lo he sabido.

Pov Ingaterra:  
>-Déjame invadir tu espacio, Chile, tomaré el dolor y dejaré placer- está llorando como un niño, y se muerde los labios de una manera tan sensual humillado por no contenerse. –C..Creo que moriré- es lo que le alcanzo a escuchar murmurar entre ahogados sollozos. Tomo su mano y sigo besando ese cuello recubierto por una piel tan delicada, huele delicioso. –Ah..Ahh..hm- Está gimiendo cerca de mi oreja recargado sobre mi hombro. ¿Quieres que te viole, cierto?<br>Estoy intentando controlarme, porque con seguridad nunca nadie le ha tomado antes, pero lo está haciendo muy difícil, sino imposible. –Cariño, ahora aprenderás que hay algo mucho más grande que nosotros, más allá de la felicidad terrenal que puedas encontrar en este mundo- .

–D…dame una razón para creerlo- dice, que terco es, está resistiendo aún cuando no para de gemir y se está entregando como un conejo a un lobo hambriento. –Porque si quieres tenerme, tendrás que amarme también- puedo sentir tu miembro presionando sobre mi estómago, y sé que le avergüenza, pero ahora es completamente mío, y no le dejaré escapar. –Hn…ahh- abre sus piernas y se sienta sobre mí, apoyado en ambos brazos sobre mi cuello, amo tenerlo así.

Cuánto tiempo lo he soñado. Beso sus labios e introduzco mi lengua en esa pequeña boca a la cual me he estado resistiendo de besar por no dejar de oír sus gemidos. En su cara puedo leer que está ardiendo y entonces este sentimiento viene a mí más fuerte que antes, se está haciendo insoportable. Poso mi mano sobre su miembro y el mío, frotándolos a un ritmo lento para ir cada vez más rápido. –Y…yanhm…ah…-Dios, es tan caliente, no puedo dejar de frotarlo, aún cuando él me tiene casi al límite. –ah…ahm…hmn…- sus lamentos están llenando mi cabeza, lo separo de mi un poco. –Aquí, di "ahhm"- digo para luego introducir dos dedos en su boca que comienza a lamer tímido y más sonrojado que antes, supongo que porque no puedo apartar mi vista de él.  
>Con mi otra mano acaricio su espalda y lamo los pezones –Ahhm…n..hm- le escucho, y lame más rápidamente mis dedos. –Suficiente- levanto su trasero y lo recargo aún más sobre mí para introducir dos dedos. Sus manos comienzan a tirar de mí, se está desesperando por el dolor. Mi mano comienza un vaivén, cada vez más intenso esperando llegar al placer y relajarlo. Siento algo mojado correr por mi estómago –Ah…ah…n..no..no- me aprieta más fuerte, está comenzando a venirse apenas con eso.<p>

Nunca antes había amado y querido algo tan fuertemente como ahora, las mujeres nunca me han faltado, tampoco los hombres, pero ahora es diferente. Todos los que tienden a desearme, siempre los he rechazado, pero no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora que estaba tan asustado de que me rechazaras que preferí no involucrarme. Te muerdes aún más los labios –Hm…hn…- Estás muriendo lentamente sobre mis brazos Chile.  
>Le sujeto suavemente de las caderas y lentamente guio mi erecto miembro hasta la entrada, comienzo a introducirlo y a moverme lentamente por unos segundos antes de volverme peligroso y que una salvaje sensación hambrienta de placer me consuma.<p>

–Ah…h…hm…aaaaaahm..no..n…no- te escucho lo último en un suspiro, no dejas de gemir en mi oído, estás volviéndome loco, de verdad. –Ahora sabes que es real- beso sus labios una vez más recorriendo cada centímetro de la boca enredando mi lengua con la suya. Cada vez parece algo más parecido a un peso muerto que a una persona. –he..- rio levemente y beso su frente luego de que se aferre más a mí, ahora puedo estar seguro de que he sido el único que le ha tocado.  
>Toma este placer, yo me llevaré el dolor. ¿Puedes sentir la presión en tus caderas? Casi puedo sentir que te estás yendo de a poco. –Ahh…ahh…ahh…p…por favor…-<br>Las embestidas tienen y van rápidamente, te amo tanto, pero quiero hacerte morir porque eres tan hermoso y frágil, sacas lo peor de mí, Manuel. –Dé…déjame ir…- sólo un poco más y llego, un poco más, más, más fuerte, más fuerte, y te haré morir. Tomaré el dolor y dejaré el placer. –Ahhhhhh. Ahm…hm…ah…- Su orgasmo llena la habitación y ver esa cara llena de placer que hace logra que me corra al instante. Su cuerpo se tensa y se dejas ir hacia atrás de una forma tan hermosa que creo jamás podré borrar la escena de mi memoria.

Nos recostamos cansados sobre la cama intentando recuperar el aliento por unos minutos sin decir nada. La habitación está oscura, y dentro de poco no tardará en venir Antonio. –Manuel- Me levanto para mirarte, pero no recibo respuesta alguna, yaces dormido sobre mi cama.

* * *

><p>Espero les guste! dejen comentarios siempre se agradecen c: ah! y paciencia que aún no entiendo muy bien como funciona esto para publicar. Es cortito porque tengo un segundo cap que aún debo corregir y descubrir como subirlo e-é .<p> 


End file.
